


2020 Christmas Drabble #3 - Decoration Denial

by learashi



Series: 2020 Christmas Drabble Series a.k.a 2020 sucks so let's make this the best Christmas ever [3]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Despite Miyama’s denials, Sho suspects that his mate likes Christmas a little more than he is willing to admit.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Sakurai Sho/Miyama Hiroto
Series: 2020 Christmas Drabble Series a.k.a 2020 sucks so let's make this the best Christmas ever [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027719
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	2020 Christmas Drabble #3 - Decoration Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [machi_MJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machi_MJ/gifts).



> Welcome to my “despite the fact that 2020 sucks, let’s make this the best Christmas ever” drabble series. I asked for prompts on Twitter and I got some great suggestions. Thank you to everyone for the help. This one is for .@machi_mj

With his heat due in days, Miyama was being unusually compliant and even allowing Sho to hold his hand as they walked home after dining out. This wasn't usually possible due to Sho's high profile career requiring absolute discretion regarding relationships, combined with Miyama's reluctance to show his omega side in front of anyone but his mate. But the hour was late and the temperature was hovering just above freezing which meant the streets were almost deserted.  
  
Miyama unexpectedly became an anchor, coming to a sudden stop and almost pulling Sho off his feet. His eyes sparkled as he drank in every last detail of the Christmas themed window display of an exclusive department store.  
  
Sho gave his mate's hand an affectionate squeeze. "We can decorate the apartment this year if you want."  
  
"Eh? Why would I want to do that? We’re both far too busy to waste time bothering with something which has to be taken down practically straight away again."  
  
“Perfect logic, as always.” Even though he outwardly agreed, Sho couldn’t help but see the wistfulness in Miyama’s gaze as he gave the display one last lingering look as they walked away.

**  
  
After he removed his coat and shoes and stacked what he was carrying in the entryway Sho was relieved to see that there was a soft light emanating from the living room. It appeared that for once Miyama had obeyed his alpha’s wishes and not gone into the office on only the second day after his heat. It was also the day before Christmas Eve and Sho had a special treat in store for his mate.  
  
In the dim light Sho could make out the sleeping form of Miyama curled up on the couch. Miyama was clutching one of Sho’s favourite cardigans to his chest and had his nose buried in the soft folds of cashmere as he breathed in Sho’s soothing scent as he slept.  
  
Noting Miyama’s flushed cheeks, Sho immediately checked his scent for any indication of illness. To his relief Miyama seemed to be perfectly well. It wasn’t unusual for his temperature to run a little high as he recovered from his heat. The bruises and bite marks on his neck were already healing, as were the ones which he had left in return on Sho’s torso and shoulders. (Somehow Miyama almost always managed to not leave marks on Sho which would be visible on television, despite his omega side wanting to show the world that the newscaster was taken.)  
  
Miyama's backpack lay on the floor beside the couch and sheafs of paper, empty candy wrappers, and photographs were scattered across the coffee table. It was obvious that although he had stayed home he had probably spent the better part of the day working. Sho shook his head despairingly as he gathered up the paperwork into a tidy bundle and stuffed it into the bag.  
  
Sho picked up the fluffy grey throw rug which was draped over the backrest of the couch and draped it over Miyama, making sure that it was firmly tucked in around him. Satisfied that Miyama was comfortable and would sleep a while longer, Sho returned to the entryway and retrieved the large cardboard box which he had hidden under his coat, unable to restrain the smile which crept over his face as he set to work.  
  
**  
  
The couch cushion sank down under Sho as he sat down at the very end and lifted Miyama’s head onto his lap. Miyama’s short hair felt soft under his fingers as Sho massaged his mate’s scalp.  
  
Miyama stirred under Sho’s gentle touch, mewling softly before his eyes opened. His gaze was unfocussed at first as he blinked sleepily up at Sho and nuzzled Sho’s wrist.  
  
“You were working,” Sho chided gently.  
  
Miyama widened his eyes in feigned innocence. “I was just tidying my backpack so that it is ready to take to work after Christmas.”  
  
“Uh huh.” Sho lifted Miyama’s hand and pointed out the ink stains on his fingers. “Sure you were.”  
  
“It’s just that we have this really difficult case right now and I thought I might have missed something…” Miyama’s voice trailed off as Sho rumbled in the back of his throat and pinned him down with a full-on alpha glare. “But since the firm is closed for a few days, I guess there’s no point in even thinking about it right now,” he added hastily.  
  
As Sho continued his massage, Miyama’s eyelids drooped as he returned to a half-asleep state of absolute comfort on Sho’s lap. But just as he drifted off something unexpectedly shiny caught his eye.  
  
Sho laughed with delight as Miyama jumped up to a sitting position, suddenly alert as he looked around the living room.  
  
“What did you do?” Miyama swivelled his head in an attempt to take in the explosion of Christmas decorations which had taken over the apartment. He took a tour of the room, running his fingers along a giant strand of tinsel which almost smothered a small Christmas tree placed in the centre of the dining table.  
  
“I saw how much you liked the decorations the other night and wanted to surprise you.”  
  
Miyama’s eyes were huge as he admired the strings of lights draped over the curtain rods. "These decorations are tree-mendous."  
  
Sho gave Miyama’s pun a score of five but the appreciative kiss he received from his mate was definitely a ten.


End file.
